To touch a soul
by InvisibleMoon
Summary: Soulmate Pronunction: /ˈsəʊlmeɪt/ A person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner. In other words what Adrien is for Marinette
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE .

 _Sadness_

 _A_ TEAR WAS TRAVELING THROUGH HER CHEEK, a single and beautiful tear.

\- What´s wrong, sweetie?- Sabine asked

\- I dunno, mama- the little girl answered- Why am I crying if I am happy.

Silence felt upon them, it was normal to have this type of connection with their soulmate, but it usually started when they were older, not as young as Marinette was.

 _Maybe she is meeting him earlier than expected,_ her mother though.

Little Marinette was still waiting for an answer, she was kind of scared, I _s something wrong with me?,_ she wondered.

\- Your soulmate must be sad- was the answer she got.

\- My soulmate?- The dark haired girl asked tilting her head cutely.

-The person that you are meant to be with- answered her father- Just like your mother and me- he wrapped an arm around his wife.

Marinette seemed to be thinking of something.

\- My soulmate must be a sad person- she finally said, and then she smiled confidently- I´ll make sure he is happy when I meet him

\- I´m sure you will- her mother said smiling- I am sure you will.

Marinette did not know yet, but she was going to make the little blonde boy that was crying alone in his room, to laugh more times that there were stars, to make him smile just as bright as the moon.

And it was going to be absolutely beautiful.

* * *

 **I don´t own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE .

 _Find him_

 _LOVE_ ,

Just a 4 letters, just one word, and still a such meaningful thing.

Love is a lot of things, it makes life worth living, but also makes people end their life, Love is laughing , Love is crying. But only a madman would say it doesn´t exist.

Love is everything but easy, that is what makes it so worth it.

That is why the soulmate mark doesn´t appear till you learn, following your own path alone. Sometimes it doesn´t appear till you are really old, most of the time it appears in the mid-twenties.

But it is rare when it happens being a teen.

That is why Marinette has been staring at the outer side of her forearm the last few minutes. Three waves, that is what her soulmate mark was.

She was so confused right now, curious, happy and, she hated to admit it, but scared.

-What do I do now?- she asked her mother.

\- Right now, go to school because it´s getting late- the woman in front of her answered- later on, you will find him.

She pulled her daughter into a tight hud and kissed her forehead.

\- Everything is going to be fine- she told her.

* * *

Marinette arrived to school, she quickly scanned the place looking for her best friend, she found her in a bench playing with her phone, she jogged toward her.

\- Hey, girl!- Alya greeted her, but seeing Marinette´s expression she added- What is wrong?

The blue eyed didn´t know what to saw, even if she practiced what to saw in her way to school, so instead of speaking she rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and showed her the mark.

In a different situation she would have laugh at how her eyes grew wide, and her lips became slightly parted, but she was a living mess right at the time.

Alya pull of her arm to get a better look of it and spoke:

\- Is that?- she stopped mid sentence, not daring to say it out loud.

Her best friend nodded, knowing what she was asking and more sure that before said.

-Yes, it is my mark.

Neither Alya, nor Marinette noticed the boy that couldn´t keep his eyes away of the arm of the second one.

And if Marinette were more observant, she would have notice that the only other person that was wearing long-sleveed clothes that day was Adrien.

But he did.

* * *

 **I don´t own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

 **SO, there goes chapter one, if you like it let me know.**

 **And if you didn´t please tell mee why in the comments below(** _are they below right?, or is that is only on Youtube?)_

 **Read you next time! 3**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

 _Her mark_

ADRIEN WOKE UP EARLY in the morning, and the first thing he did was to brush his teeth.

Part of being a model was having a bright and white smile. And for achieving such thing, he needed to brush his teeth.

He stood in front of the sink, but some tooth paste on the brush and started.

Up, down, up, down, he watched his reflection as he did that monotone action.

He saw something strange on his arm, at first he mistook it as a scar he got during the akuma attack that happened the day before, but looking closer at it, he realized it was shaped as three waves, obviously it wasn´t a scar, it was his soulmate mark indeed.

The development of his soulmate mark was unexpected for him, but he found himself looking forward to finding her, unless it was a him, but he was confident it was going to be a her.

 _Who could she be?,_ was the next thought that came to his mind. M _aybe it is someone I already know_ , he hoped.

He threw on a random shirt, and a navy blue jumper that hided the waves , because although he truly wanted to meet her, he needed to first wrap his head to the idea of being so close to achieving it.

Adrien was chatting with his best friend when he saw it, three waves in the arm of a fragile, yet strong arm, he raised his eyes from her arm to the face of the owner.

Marinette, it was her, his soulmate was the quiet girl, he didn´t feel the smile that was spreading through his face, he couldn´t have it other way, except, maybe, if it was certain blue eyed super heroine.

\- Dude, are you even listening?- Nino asked slightly annoyed.

\- Eh, What were you saying- Adrien said just as the bell rang.

-Never mind- Nino said- lets get to class.-

He started walking and Adrien followed behind, at least physically speaking, because his mind was meters away, just where Marinette was standing.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

FINALLY IT WAS TIME to go home, Adrien hadn't find it easy to focus on the lectures the teacher was giving to the class. He has been preparing himself on how he was going to tell Marinette that he, Adrien Agreste, was her soulmate.  
He at first was going to confront her in recess, but an akuma attack occurred and he had to rush to save Paris.  
His encounter with Ladybug had been uneasy to say the very least, because now that he knew who his soulmate was, he was determined to love Marinette ,and only Marinette, and somehow forget his feelings towards Ladybug without messing up their friendship.  
How much did he wished that his Princess and his Lady were the same person.

He watched how Marinette left the classroom while nodding at something that Alya was telling her.

– Dude, what's up with all the staring- Nino asked, looking at his best friend with curiosity.

Adrien hadn't told him about Marinette being his soulmate, he knew about the development of the mark, but he was still in the dark about who the fortunate girl was.  
It wasn't like Adrien didn't trusted Nino, but he first wanted to talk to Marinette about it.

He just wanted to go after Marinette and tell her, but he had a photo shoot scheduled in half an hour, and this talk with Marinette couldn't be done in such a rush.  
And

It

Was

Killing

Him.

– What are you talking about– Adrien said innocently, but knowing exactly what the dark skinned best friend of his, was talking about.

– You've been starring at Marinette the whole day, man– the DJ responded– and it's getting kind of strange, I guess, you are lucky that she has been wrap in her thoughts all day, because she would totally freak out if she were fully in her senses.

– I don't know what you are talking about– said Adrien with a face and tone of voice that indicated rolled his eyes at this and mumbled a 'whatever'.

They took their bags and walked to the front door of their school, where a car was already waiting for Adrien.

In the way to the place that the photo shoot will be held and while they prepared him for the same the only thought in his mind was Marinette and how he was going to tell her.  
They failed to cover his mark no matter how much layers of make up they put on, so in the end they give up.  
The though of Marinette made him smile just as bright as the moon, and caused his eyes to sparkle. Even though the photographer had to called him few times back to reality because the blonde boy started day dreaming, the results of the shoot couldn't been better.

At the end of the photographer congratulated him, not because of how good he did in the shoot, he did it because so close to being with his one and only he was, something he, the photographer, was still hoping for. He said it with so sad smile but twinkling eyes, that if Adrien were another person he might have cried for him.

It made him appreciate more than ever what he had, and when he went to sleep the only thought in his mind was her, just her.

 **I don´t own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

 **This part was supposed to be part of last chapter, but I had some doubts of the gramatic of the chapter, because English is not my first lenguage.**

 **So if I had some mistakes, please make me know.**

 **Read you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR .

 _Three waves_

MARINETTE DREAMED OF ADRIEN, she dreamed that Adrien revealed himself as her soulmate, it wasn't the first time she has dream about it, but this time it felt more real. The dream itself wasn't more livid, it was the fact that she had her soulmate mark, that maybe there was chance that they were each other half.  
How beautiful would that be.

But what if he wasn't?

What if it was someone else, like  
for example, Nathaniel? Or what of Marinette hadn't met him?

Their parents didn't knew each other before their marks appeared.

Sabine- Marinette's mother- came to Paris in vacation with a friend of hers, she never thought of meeting her soulmate, she was just wondering around the city, her friend had some problems adjusting to the jet lag and she was still sleeping but her mother didn't wanted to waste  
time and decided to go for a walk alone.

Eventually she got lost, but had a map with her, so she was really occupied trying to find her way with the map of the city of lights, that she didn't notice that she bumped into something, so she fell down with trash can and all.  
A young man that was walking nearby saw the scene and quickly approached the poor lady and held out a hand to help her get to her feet.  
When Tom extended his arm he let his mark uncover and Sabine saw it and realized that it mimicked hers.  
That day Sabine returned to the hotel room she shared with her friend with her clothes cover with dirt, put with also a promise from certain guy.  
The next days they tried to spend their time together as much as they could, but it wasn't enough and Sabine had to return to China.  
Tom followed Sabine to China after sometime with the money he was going to use to open his bakery and asked her parents for her hand, they obliged and were really supportive they even helped then open the bakery when they decided to live in Paris.

Maybe her soulmate was a stranger, but she really hoped that it was Adrien, but for the time being she was going to stop cracking her head with this thoughts and let come what may.

* * *

When she arrived to school Alya wasn't there yet, which meant that she was probably going to be absent. A minute later she got a text confirming it, she and Nino had been kicked out of the library the day before because they were arguing about if Ladybug and Chat Noir were together or not.

« _They have to be, they are always flirting_ »

« _Didn't you see how they acted around each other in the last akuma attack? They weren't comfortable around each other. They can't be together_ »

Which led them to walk to their respective homes in the pondering rain and getting soaking wet ,which at the same time led them to catch a cold and miss school the next day.

"Marinette?"a voice said, and the blue eyed looked up from her cell phone to see that the voice belonged to Adrien.

"Yes?" Marinette answered trying to sound more confident that she was feeling.

"Can we talk?"asked Adrien with a nervous smile _._ _I can do this_ , he was thinking, _I can do this._

"O-Of course"Marinette said with a nod. Adrien took her grist and pulled her in an empty classroom.

For a moment the girl forgot how to breath. _In, out, in, out_ , she tried to think, but quickly gave up and just concentrated in how warm his fingers were.

Adrien locked the door after him and took a inhaled deeply.

"I-Is every-ything okay?"Marinette asked.

"Yes, ugh, I don't know how to start" Adrien confessed. He was a living mess at the moment, all the times he practiced his speech in front of the mirror and in front of Plagg didn't prepared him to do this.

Marinette was really nervous, but seeing the uneasiness of the blonde boy she force herself to breath and say ,with what she hoped was a confident voice:

"You can start from the beginning"

Adrien's fingers, that still around her wrist, traveled down founding Marinette's and he held her hand into his.

Marinette felt like squealing.

The green eyed boy cleared his throat and looked right into the eyes of a blushing Marinette:

"The other day I was brushing my teeth, because you know, it is what keeps your teeth white, and well" he was interrupted by laughter.

Marinette couldn't help it,she started laughing, she didn't wanted to look rude or disrespectful, but this situation was so nerve cracking, and both of them were so nervous, then he started to talk about himself brushing his teeth and she just had to laugh.  
At first it was just a nervous giggle, but it turned into laugh.

Adrien then started laughing too, he relaxed, he didn't had to be so preoccupied it was just Marinette.

When they calmed down Marinette was the first to speak:

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"You know what, it is simpler if I show you" then he raised his arm and Marinette felt like fainting when she saw it.  
Three waves, just three waves was what it was in his arm, but it meant the world to her.

* * *

 **I don´t own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

 **Here goes an other chapter, thank you for reading my story, I wan´t to say an special thank you to Firecarver, for helping me improve my writing.**

 **All of you are clawesome!**

 **Read you next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

 _The world was shifting_

THEY HUGGED EACH OTHER tight, they didn´t said a word, afraid of ruining so perfect moment. They still had to work on a lot of things, Marinette´s shyness, Adrien´s insecurities, but for the time being, they were doing just fine. Actually, they were doing excellent.

Sadly, there was still a barrier between the two of them, so thin than they didn´t notice it, but one day the´ll have to work to bring that wall down, they´ll have to reveal that they were the duo that saved Paris every night. They could discuss that other day.

It was almost time to go home, the teacher of their last class called in sick which meant they had free class they enjoyed every moment they had together, the pair wished the moment didn´t end,, but after the bell rang Marinette had to rush to help her parents with a big order they needed to finish as fast as possible.

The bell rang, ending their moment, the same thing that happened to Cinderella, only that unless leaving a glass slipper behind, Marinette left something more important, but that would help his prince discover her identity.

* * *

Adrien stared speechless at the red kwami in front of him, but the words he kept were said and multiplied by his own kwami. Plagg then realized that Adrien was still looking at their exchange awkwardly.  
"Tikki" Plagg said " This is Adrien, my actual Chat Noir "and gestured to the boy" Kid, this is Tikki, my best friend and Ladybug's kwami"

" A pleasure to meet you, Adrien " Tikki said "I'm sorry you had to find out who my girl is this way, it was my fault, I felt asleep and didn't notice the purse was open and fell"

"I-It's okay Tikki, I guess" Adrien took a deep breath and tried to clear his thoughts. He was confuse, but really happy, _his Princess and his Lady were the same person!_ , if he had to choose he wouldn't have it other way, the heroine he was in love with, and the girl he was falling for, the same person! He was the happiest person on Earth. But every thing had his pros and cons, now he had to figure out...  
"How am I going to tell her I know, she's going to be mad, really mad"

Tikki smiled at Adrien"Maybe at first, but she loves you, both halves of you, even if she doesn't know yet" Tikki then turned to Plagg," I think Chat Noir will have to pay a visit to Marinette"

Plagg grinned in a way that can only be described as cat-like and spoke:  
" Well, you know the words boy"  
"Plagg, claws out! "

* * *

Chat Noir landed on Marinette's balcony, looking at the girl she looked very worried, her room was a mess as if she had been looking for something. Adrien quickly understood she had been searching for Tikki.

" Is everything alright, Princess?" Chat Noir spoke with fake confidence, because inside he was really nervous.

Marinette didn't even glance his way" I don't have time for this Chat, please leave"

Instead of doing that, he walk closer to Marinette and notice she was shaking, she was forcing herself not to cry, the only thing he thought of doing was pulling her into a tight hug, and after briefly debating himself, he did so.

Marinette felt his arms wrap around her, she understood that she wasn´t alone in this, he could help her, she let herself show how vulnerable she felt at the moment after all she was human. She started sobbing" I don't know where she is, Chat" tears were traveling through her cheeks, and Adrien felt like crying too.  
"I need to find her" she hugged Chat tighter " Sorry that you had to find out this way but I need your help to find her" Marinette looked up and met Chat Noir square to the eye and said:  
"I'm Ladybug"

"I know" the blonde heroe said a with sparkling eyes and a soft smile.

"You do?" Marinette took a step back, her eyes grew wide "How?"

"A little kwami told me" that was Tikki's queue to make appearance, she flew to her girl and hugged her with her tiny arms.

Tikki felt bad, really bad for making her girl worry so much. Marinette felt like she could breath again, her worries faded away. She hugged the kwami back not wanting to let her go.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Chat look at the scene with the warmest of smiles.

" Thank you for finding Tikki " she stepped on her tip toes and kissed him in the cheek, his cheeks became pink under the mask, and his body felt warm.

It was his time to reveal himself.  
A green light was wrap around him and Marinette cover her eyes with her arm, leaving her three waves exposed.

When the light faded Adrien stood there, in front of his soulmate" You can look at me now and discover who am I, but if you don't want to, you don't have , My Lady,  
this cat can wait till you are ready"

Her arm fell down to her side and she opened her eyes, Adrien felt exposed while her eyes scanned him, it was like if she was seeing him again for the first time. The words she spoke then, surprised him:

"Of course it was you" she said smiling, with a tone that made Adrien want to melt.

"What do you mean?"He asked clearly confused, maybe she already knew his identity and for an odd reason didn't tell him.

" I didn't knew you were Chat Noir, if that is what you are asking"she paused ordering her thoughts" It is just that if I had to choose who you were, I wouldn't change a thing"

It made sense, everything slowly felt in place.

It was him, it was her, it was both.  
They were like light and darkness, so different from each other, but needing each other to exist.  
They were one heart, one soul, so alike, each one a half of something bigger.

They were moon and Earth,circling each other, needing the other to balance themselves.

Because without the moon, the oceans would loose control, and without Earth's gravity, the moon would navigate without propose the space.

Adrien pulled Marinette into a kiss, it wasn't like they had been kissing since the beginning of time. They were both clumsy, Marinette didn't knew where to put her hands, and her lips tasted a little like tears.

But it was perfect, it was pure, and truly beautiful, because at the moment their hearts beat as one.

* * *

 **I don´t own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

 **I felt in love with this chapter, especially from the middle part to the end.** **I absolutly hope like it !**

 **This is not the end. Read you next time !**


End file.
